


When I Wake

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Flirting, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Ian wakes up, unsure of where he is





	When I Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> I wrote this for your YT 2017 prompt, but didn't quite get it finished and posted before YT 2018 started! Sorry that it is late! :D

Ian woke slowly, reveling in the warmth that covered him. He wasn't sure what day it was quite yet, but he was sure if he had to be somewhere his alarm would wake him up on time. It was bright, so he must have forgotten to close the curtains, and Ian kept his eyes closed in slight protest against that fact.

"Hello sleepyhead," a voice called from his right.

A voice that he knew. Dr. Sattler.

Suddenly it all came crashing back. The park. Hammond's idiotic creatures. Running from a T-Rex. Must go faster.

Beeping noises filled his ears as his eyes flew open. His hands were scrambling for... something. He wasn't even sure what. Someone came up beside him and he reared back. He heard Dr. Sattler say something else, but couldn't hear her clearly over the pounding of blood in his ears and the roar of a monster and his own voice begging for speed.

Then, just like someone flipped a switch, a heavy, chemical, wave flowed through him. Everything slowed, like he was moving through jello, but instead of making him more afraid, that too seemed to fade away. The fear, the panic, the pain, the roars and voices: all of it faded away into a dull murmur and a fascination with the way he could now move his fingers without feeling them.

If drugs could do this - and it must be drugs of some kind - then he would have to add a new section to his work on chaos theory. He had avoided studying drugs before for some reason that now eluded him, but Ian believed that once this was over he should definitely make an exception.

After some amount of time that he couldn't even process counting, the floating, trippy feeling began to retreat slightly, and Ian thought he might be coming back to equilibrium. At that point, he found his chin cupped and his face brought around to meet another's. A nurse, he realized, as he focused on her top. It was one of those whadayacall- scrubs. Yes, blue scrubs, and pretty red hair in pigtails and her face was quite nice too, come to think of it. He hadn't dated a nurse before.

She was a nurse, because he was in the hospital, he realized. He was in the hospital because of Hammond's- The pain and panic attempted to reassert themselves, but he was still far too drugged.

"Dr. Malcolm!" The nurse said, a little sharply. She had probably had to call his name several times.

"Call me Ian, please," he said, as suavely as possible while this drugged. Hmm... there might be a downside to studying chaos while drugged. Ian prided himself on his suaveness.

"Ian, you're safe." The nurse said. "You've been in the hospital here for a few days, and you've had some people pretty worried about you." She turned his head to the side, and Ian saw that he was in a long room with three beds.

In the bed next to him was Dr. Sattler, white bandages wrapped around her head and arms, looking at him with worry. She was twisted awkwardly, and he realized that her leg was in a cast, and rigged to some contraption at the foot of her bed. It had been so long since he saw her, since they moved to the bunker and she promised to lecture Hammond on sexism. Before they lost Arnold and Muldoon to the raptors.

No, that wasn't right. Hammond had helped him hop up the stairs and into a jeep and they had picked the others up, hadn't they? To get to the chopper and the plane. Grant had even said something snarky and cute about the park. But they had all been on the plane together.

Grant was here too, Ian realized, on the bed beyond Sattler's. He was also looking down at Ian with what appeared to be worry, through his own assortment of bandages and bandaids.

"The gang's all here," he thought. He must have said it out loud too, because Grant frowned.

The reason for that took a while to swim against the panic and drugs, but Ian finally realized why. "The kids?" He knew they had been with the others in the jeep and plane and such, but he didn't see them here. Or- he looked the other direction, but instead of two more beds he just saw a door.

"They're at the children's hospital," Grant said, pulling Ian back in the other direction. "Hammond called last night and said they were doing okay." He looked like he didn't quite believe that, but something else was bothering Ian.

"And l- last night? Last night was..."

"Last night was your second night here," his nurse supplied. Ian refocused on her face: she had a freckle just beside her nose. "You three arrived in the early afternoon, and you spent most of that afternoon and yesterday in surgery."

Part of Ian wanted to look down and see for himself, but he wasn't sure he could bear the sight of a depression in the blankets where his leg should be. He remembered waking up in the mud and fake palm fronds of the bathroom and feeling so much relief that despite the blood his leg was actually still attached. He'd fumbled around and succeeded in making a tourniquet, but the entire time he'd been convinced he was going to lose it. Even in the bunker. Even on the plane. He just couldn't look now and confirm those fears.

"The reason it took so long is because Mister Hammond insisted we spare no expense-" the nurse paused, as it sounded like Sattler and Grant had chimed in on the familiar phrase. "so your doctor spent a lot of time getting everything put back together just right. You'll have a limp for a while, but if you're diligent with your physical therapy you should be walking normally in under a year."

"W-walking?"

"With both legs," she assured him.

"Uh-" Ian didn't disbelieve her, but he had to look. He lifted the blanket, and found himself wearing very short pyjama shorts. Beneath them both his legs stuck out. There, wrapped in at least an inch thick bandage, was his leg; still attached. Someone chuckled; it sounded like Grant. Ian quickly dropped the blanket.

"So, uh, w-walking again." Ian let out a deep breath, then glanced back at his nurse. She was quite pretty. He liked redheads. "Will _you_ be the one helping me with that?"

This time Grant and Sattler both laughed, but his nurse didn't say no. Ian figured, after the week they'd just had, that that counted as a win.

"Has- has anyone ever taught you about the, uh, the butterfly effect?"


End file.
